I set my eyes on you
by xNot A Little Girl Anymorex
Summary: Raven finds a great deal about Beast Boy and also learns a little bit about herself and falls in love with him in the process....
1. I set my eyes on you

It is Dawn and Raven is in her room sitting in the window seat thinking of her B.B she says to her self "Well it'd be so weird if B.B would come here now" knock knock "Who is it?" she speaks in her monotone. B.B: "It's me B.B" Raven: "um, uhg come in" B.B FINDS Raven staring at the sun B.B: "It's fascinating isn't it"  
Ray: Ya it is when your here. she thinks as she speaks "Sure"  
B.B: "Well I wrote you a poem for you here it is, cough May all the angels in heaven above, bless you with my love,  
I'd like to stay and say forever, As you are here, not now not ever,  
Raven I really do, know in my heart that i love you" and sits on the bed and kisses her on the cheek. Ray: "Thanks Beast Boy"  
b.b: " Your welcome"  
Few hours pass and Its the middle of the night and Raven wakes up and she stares at her door and sees its open and puts her hood on and walks out her door and into the darkness of the living room and no one is there so she goes up to the roof-top hanging her feet over the edge and staring at the moon and sees that B.B. is behind her and she says "Hi, Beast Boy. Why are you up here"  
B.B: "Couldn't sleep"  
Raven: "Me either" Emotions: Love: "kiss him" Jealousy: "He is soo... annoying" Raven: thinks (shut up, shut up, shut up)and wants to tell him something of importance.  
B.B: "I came up here to tell you i am sorry for the other day" twiddling his fingers behind his back  
Raven: "It's ok"  
B.B.: "Scratches his head and says "It is? Oh good, I mean thanks Raven"  
O Raven: "No big deal i mean the poem thingy was kind of cute I guess"  
B.B: "Well now that's over, good night Raven" walks away and goes to bed  
Raven: continues to stare at the moon and thinks (what an idiot why didn't you say something?) The next day Raven sees Terra, and Starfire gives her a bone crushing hug and says "Hey--ughhh---Star---lack---of---air-ugh thanks so what's kick'n did I miss anything?" clearly speaking to Beast Boy. Raven: (ya you did B.B. likes me) " you missed nothing come here." gives her a hi-five and goes to her room to meditate and speaks "Azarath metrion zinthos" and starts to levitate and hears B.B. knocking on the door "Raven yo dude um can you open up, I need to talk to you dude" and Raven falls on the floor and speaks "Sure come on in" B.B.: "What's wrong with you?" he yelled  
Raven: "There is nothing wrong with me... though you seem to be having trouble controlling your temper..."Raven had replied in her usual monotone.  
B.B: "Why did you hi-five her"  
Raven: "Um b/c I wanted to"  
B.B: "Leave her alone ok"  
Raven: "OK god what your deal"  
and BB walked out (What's with him? he is mad at me. Why? Whatever the reason I am sure he'll be ok later)  
B.B was not ok later b/c he was jealous, she'd give her a new friend she barely knew a hi-five and not him but then he told Raven he loved her and she began to cry b/c she to loved him too, and so they went into her room and they kissed and when B.B. left her room Cyborg came in and said "Raven's got a boyfriend, ooooooo look at Raven" if Raven wasn't wearing her hood he would have seen her blush Raven: "Ya and who's that" Cyborg: "B.B"... Starfire came in and made Cyborg leave "So this is glorious Raven has a boyfriend! On Tameran this means...marrige-" And then Raven got a bit mad and she started to levitate.  
Raven: "Who else knows?" speaking as if she could lift Starfire up and throw her. (wow thats gay, ok but back to the story all though that's not like Raven)  
Star: "Everyone"  
Raven: "Gr8, just gr8"  
Star: "I think this is as you say great too"  
Raven: "Not really"  
Star: "Why is it you not love B.B.? What is it with you Raven so...Unhappy for yourself"  
Raven: "Can you just leave"  
Star: "Ok Raven as you wish." in her perkiest tone ever and down the hall you could her "this is sooooo glorious" fading into the distance.  
Raven: "This is just great, for You"  
B.B: "I am sorry, and hands her a book called "Dream" I love you, and he runs out of the room  
Raven: Stare's at the book and then...


	2. Into the darkness of Jealousy

Into the darkness of jealousy Summary: This part 2 of I set my eyes on you and this is where B.B gives Raven his Diary (and thats why in the T.V. show she is always reading the same book)& Terra and Raven battle (great idea auther) thanks. Ok and also you will learn things about B.B that never accured to you  
Review Wow, this one was good not as good as the 1st but good-misticocean12345 Review Well this was an interesting idea, this is a story you people you have to read -DoggyPaddle124 

Raven: Stare's at the book and then...starts to read the inside of the book and it says this.  
Beast Boy's Diary Date: Unknown Dear Diary, I love my angel of darkness or in otherwords Raven she is so beautiful she is the most prettiest thing not of this earth,  
i love her sooooo much i would do anything for her. Her hair is like the midnight sky it flows like the wind and her eyes are as purple as the sunset and her skin is as white as snow. My dear Raven if only you knew that i do love you. And here is a lymrick for you.  
R is for hair rageing like the sun A is for always true V is for violet E is for everywhere N is for never not mine always true to my heart.  
Raven reads this diary entery and started to think (wow, he really does feel that way about me i never knew, but wait doesn't he love Terra  
Next Day Dear Diary,  
Today Raven hit me on my arm wow it was thrilling and i will always admire my arm the place where she hit me. It was the most awsomiest thing ever besides my dream of Raven kissing me. Look if Raven ever read my diary i think i'd faint.  
(Link park song yay, wow so gay. Lol. Humor is it not? Ok here in this part you hear.)

I am Little bit of loneliness Little bit of disregard A handful of complaints But i can't help the fact That everyone can see these scars I am What i want you to want What i want you to feel But its like no matter what i do I can't convince you To just believe this is real So i let go watching you Turn you back like you always do face away and pretend that i am not But i'll be here Cause your all i got.

2 days later.  
Dear Diary,  
Raven, Raven oh Raven is true you stared at me today. Yay! I love tofu, wait does that have to do with Raven dude thats wow.  
Ok talk to you MLT.(much later today)

Ps: Raven if you are reading this diary i want you to know i do love you sometimes i get mad or a little overjoyed like when i turned into a dog and peed on the fire hydrant (Raven thinks: wow this kid has issues but i love him so much)  
and Raven i think you are soooooooo...words cant explain what i feel for you because no matter how much i love you the words never come out like i want them too.  
I the narraraor turn into Raven's P.O.V  
That was so sweet i can't not tell him how i feel about this i am going to tell him now.  
I raven am switching to the narraroter's p.o.v  
Raven puts the diary on her stone stand and levitates out to the living room only to find the T.T are gone and a note is on the floor in Starfire hand-writing says Dearest Friend Raven,  
we have all gone to the mall of shopping to get the food of the italy people and we will get some for you so b.b.s. you friend Starfire  
Raven: "Ok i guess they mean pizza so i will go to my room now"  
Raven walks into her room and then see's the diary is gone along with her stand and speaks in her tone of shock "well i knew it was right here. hmmmm"  
"You right it is there if you can find it." come's a firmiller voice from behind Raven turns to find Terra holding the diary. Raven thinks (uh-oh she better not read that she'll be pi$$ed)  
Terra: "Really i will then must read it"  
Raven thinks (Oh shit i spoke that out loud)  
Terra: "No you didn't i can read minds now"  
Raven: "Give me that diary"  
Terra: "Why? Is there something i shouldn't read? Maybe about Robin, Or Cyborg"  
Raven: "Arerath metrion zinthos"and the book is lifted from hands and pulled back so quickly Raven falls over  
Terra: "Look sister dear your powers don't work on me, laugh's moronicly  
Raven: "Fine read that diary, read every word i dare you and pre-pare for heart-break"  
Terra: "What in you life whould hert me"  
Raven: "More than you will ever realize"  
Terra opens the diary and only see's RAVEN, RAVEN. and gets so mad she knocks Raven unconscience then B.B. comes in and see's Terra standing over Raven and see's Raven holding the diary open. And Terra says "I tried to stop her but she would stop and then thinks aloud(i'm not sorry b/c i hert her"  
B.B: "NO YOU SHOULD BE SORRY AND I HATE YOU, GET OUT GET OUT"  
Terra: "Why"  
B.B: "You hert her she did nothing"  
B.b then got so mad he and told her if she ever came back he would kill her himslef and then craddled Raven in his arms.


	3. Bloody tears, broken fears, and disap

Bloody tears, broken fears, and disappearing lies. Summary: This is where B.B. breaks her heart and to the untrue lies about cutting and never reveals her true love. I am in Raven's P.O.V  
Beast Boy woke me up and told me that he didn't love me because of my secret and i told him what secret and he told me that he knew about my cutting and he left me alone in the darkness. The next day i woke up and sat up on the bed and pull open the dresser drawer and i grabbed my dagger and put it to my wrist the blade to my pale skin and pirced it and the crimson blood dripping down my arm. One slice after another and another i thought of B.B and how to shed my feelings for him and wrote this poem: (Aka:Linkn Park:Breaking the Habit)  
Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again You all assume I'm safe here in my room unless i try to start again meaning cutting  
I cut another sliver of skin open and wrote more in blood  
I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'cause inside i realize That i am the one confused I then did one more slice and then wrote more  
I don't know what worth fighting for Or why i have to scream I don't know why i instagate or say what i don't mean I don't know how i got this way I know it's not alright So i'm breaking the habit tonight I grab some alcohol and try to clean my open wound and write more  
Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door i try to catch my breath again I hurt much more than anytime before I had no options left again I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'cause inside i realize That i am the one confused I don't know what worth fighting for Or why i have to scream I don't know why i instagate or say what i don't mean I don't know how i got this way I know it's not alright So i'm breaking the habit tonight.  
B.B. then knocked on my door and came in and saw my blood stained wrist and tried to clean it and then told me he did love me but was angry b/c he loved me and didn't want to see me hurt and i told him that i didn't want to get hurt in loving him.  
He kissed me and told me it was ok and i am alright now and i gave him all my sharp objects and he disposed of them then we went ontop of the roof-top and he told me he loved me and sang this to me:" Raven if you ever die i will always cry,  
you see i watch you in your sleep,  
if you died because of me i would, would weep,  
Raven Girl you got it going on,  
Raven can't you see your the only girl for me,  
cause Raven girl you got it going on"  
I cried and told him i loved him to and this secret of "cutting" was over. And i read to my self:  
You closed the door on me,  
It will lead to jealousy,  
Your hiding all you emotions,  
Like they matter in some stupid potions,  
The door is closed it doesn't lead to you,  
And now it is gone,  
You died because of it,  
And now the door,  
Is gone forever more.  
And B.B. then tucked me in my bed and kissed me on my lips and said goodnight my love.  
Most poems in this story are property of Ashley Stephens and are copy righted and it'd be great if you not clame them as your own. 


	4. Without you

Without you Summary: Raven falls more inlove with her knight and shinning armour and has to tell him the truth and break-up with him. Will it break Raven apart or tear B.B's heart? Read more to find out.The next day Raven woke up to a nice pancake breakfast with some Oj and an apple with a rose in a vace. Next to her pillow was a letter that read:  
Dear Raven,  
Good morning! I hope you slept good and that last night wasn't to much for you. Also i wanted you to think about us you know (you and me) about us going out again in public like to a game arcade or something. I mean if not, it's cool because i don't wanna waist your time. -Signed,  
Beast Boy :) When Raven read this she thought on going to an arcade and desided she would use the exuse she had plans. Then she wrote a poem: Be without you:  
I like when you wisper softly things only i should hear that lead me on I like the way you smile at me and me feel like nothing can go wrong Tell me this will last forever don't you ever leave I don't wanna be without u dream without u walk without u nothing is the same without you I love way you find me whenever i've lost my way your just in time cuz i'll lock up my heart and throw away the key if thats what it takes to keep your love with me You open the door to all thats good in me I can't deny the truth That i never wanna be without you.  
When Raven wrote this she really didn't understand why she wrote it but she treasured it. And then saw B.B. at her door and he then came in and sat down and asked if he could talk to her and she sayed yes.  
B.B: "Look i have a question"  
Ray: "So do i"  
B.B: "You first"  
Ray: "Ok um well i want to let you know i am busy tonight and i wondered if it was ok"  
B.B: "It is oh and before i forger I wanted to sing you a song:

We're the best of friends And we share our secrets She knows everything that is on my mind But lately somethings changed As I lie awake in my bed A voice here inside my head Softly says

Why don't you kiss her Why don't you tell her Why don't you let her see The feelings that you hide Cuz she'll never know If you never show The way u feel inside

Oh im so afraid to make that first move Just a touch and we Could cross the line And everytime she's near I wanna never let her go Confess to her what my heart knows Hold her

Why don't you kiss her Why don't you tell her Why don't you let her see The feelings that you hide Cuz she'll never know If you never show The way u feel inside

What would she say I wonder would she just turn away Or would she promise me That she's here to stay It hurts me to wait I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her Why don't you tell her Why don't you let her see The feelings that you hide Cuz she'll never know If you never show The way u feel inside

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see The feelings that you hide Cuz she'll never know If you never show The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?  
Raven: "Awwww beast boy thats soooo cute i love it"  
B.B: "Really wow thanks Raven"  
Raven: "Oh um its ok if i dont with you tonight right"  
B.B: "Ya i understand your busy with something"  
Raven: "Thats why i love you and hugs him"  
B.B: "I love you to walks out  
Raven: "I can't believe that i didn't tell him"  
Ignorance-well thats like you ignorant never telling him your feelings Love-she dont wanna hurt him Mean-ya but we have to guilt-who said?  
mean- i did and its been that way since a couple of months ago when he dumped her Raven-leave him out its me selfishness-no its not its him unselfishness-no its us Raven-go away, and leave me alone.  
All(but rude)-OK sheesh rude person rude-heard that satisfied-oops Robin: "Raven may i come in and talk to you"  
Raven: "Thats what everyone is doing these days"  
Robin: "Well i heard that you and B.b might be breaking up is it true"  
Raven: "Who told you?" Raven said in her usual monotone Robin: "Your emotions"  
Raven: "Hehe oops" Guilt-my bad :) Robin: "I will not tell him i promise"  
Raven: "Thanks Robin"  
Next day b.b comes in the kitchen and see's Raven and pulls her aside and tells her its over, kaput, and done  
Raven: "I am sorry it had to end this way"  
b.b: "Me too.  
Raven: "I needed the space to"  
b.b: "See you later dude"  
Raven goes in her room and sings her song... 


	5. Raven's song

Raven's song-  
Summary: This is where Raven sings her song which is a very depressing song:  
is it a crime to want A little space to breathe But you will be fine The sun again will shine on you Whatever you do

Chorus: Take your sweet, sweet time I will be here when you change your mind Take you sweet, sweet time I will be here for you baby Anytime I'm feeling you pull away 'cause letting go isn't easy for me But you'll never fly with someone elses wings, i know wherever you go

Repeat Chorus .0 I will never stand in you way wherever your heart may lead you i will love you the same And i will be your comfort every day Do you hear the words i say?

Repeat chorus As Raven finished the song she then went into her room thinking of how B.B broke her heart. and then again how she wantted to break-up with him too, so was it her fault or B.B that she didn't know. Then there was a knock on the door and when Raven opened it up it was...Starfire "Raven may i please enter your room of sleeping"  
Raven: "You may , come in"  
Star: "Thankyou"  
As Raven closed the door Starfire sat on Ravens couch and Raven again sat on her bed  
Raven: "Starfire not that i am thankful for you to be here... wait why are you here...in my room"  
Star: "Raven i am here to... comfort you in your time of greif and to see if my question can be answered"  
Raven: "It may but it depends on what your question is"  
Star: "My question is...why has beast boy break your heart"  
Raven: "Thats a good question even i don't know"  
Star: "Friend Raven please do not be mad at me but i know why it is because B.B. doesn't...doesn't love you anymore"  
Raven: "Why"  
Star: "Because i have told him not to love you"  
Raven: "Why? Thats soo... mean i can't believe you would do this to me"  
Star: "I do not think it mean if someone loves you"  
Raven: "What are you saying Star"  
Star: "I...i...i...i love you Raven" As Raven hears these last words Star runs out of the room  
Raven: "Could it be that Starfire...no...am i a...na couldn't be"  
Raven then go's to Starfire's room and knocks on her door and says "Open up its me Raven, we need to talk...now"  
As Star opened the door a little she peaks out and say "What do you want friend Raven to critisise and gudge me or to be my friend"  
Raven: "I am just here to talk"  
Star: "Ok then come in"  
Raven sits on Starfire's bed with Star and asks her why she made B.B not love her anymore and Starfire tells her that he really didn't love her in the first place and that she had dared B.B. to entangle his feeling with her and so then Raven spoke loudly Raven: "How could you, you fing bitch i was gonna ask you out but now that i know the truth i despise you"  
Star: "Please Raven do not de...despiseth.. i mean despise me i am in love with you"  
Raven:" Ya well you didn't have to break my heart in the process of likeing me you coulda"  
Star: "Well i was too afarid because on my planet it is forbiddn to be a zardnarkle intertwinner and you would be hanged for doing so"  
Raven: "Well on this planet it isn't forbiddn but it is quite wierd and i like guys more than i would girls and thats ewwww...so wrong"  
Star: "How is it wrong when 2 person's love each other"  
As Starfire spoke these last words Starfire leaned in on Raven and closed her eyes and puckered her lips and Raven just sat there and thought (um am i supposed to do something?) and then she put her hand on Starfire's lips and told her " Look i dont think of you that way sorry"  
Starfire: "It is ok"  
It is 10 seconds til midnight and Star comes in Ravens room and kisses her and Raven awakes to find Star kissing her and she simply kiss her back. 


	6. Until the end of days

Beast Boy's Dairy-

Dear Journal,  
Is this the end of today or will it be the end of today? I do not know and in a way do not want to know! If tommorrow is my last day on this earth then i want Raven to know that i love her so much and that i hope she will love me the same way i do about her. There are a lot of girls who know they got it going on, and she's the only one i really want.  
And no matter if today is my last i want my love to be something that matters.  
-Beast Boy

Cyborg's Diary-

Dear Journal,  
Tommorrow is supposed to be the last day that we all will live and if it comes to be then i want Bumble Bee to know how much she means to me.  
-Cy

Robin's Diary-

Dear Diary,  
I want to let Starfire know i love her and that she's everything i always wanted.

Starfire's Secrets-

Earth has been my home for a long time and so has Tamaran and now if Earth is as they say blown up i want the world to know how much good we did!

Raven's Thoughts-

Dear Diary,  
I think tommorrow is my last day on this earth and now that it has come to an end i think that i should have spent more momments happier. And if tommorrow is the last and its over then it is. And if tommorrow never comes then i hope to let it know this is not the fault of me. I want the world to always say "The teen titans saved us from Valcano's, earthquakes,and so much more and we thank them."And leave it at that.

All-  
The next day was Christmas Eve and Raven went up to the roof top to see the end of her glory and she wanted to remeber earth as it was and then she heared a noise behind her and so she simply said "It's hard to see the end even when its at your door step...isn't it?" when Raven went to turn around some one had shot her in her back and as she lie dieing in the snow , then B.B. came up and stared at Raven and then said "NO...NO...PLEASE GOD THIS CAN'T BE SO..." then he cradled his love in his arm's and said to her "Please don't go Raven, dude i love you." and then Raven was gone in the flash of light then he let Raven go and let the tear trickle down his cheek and went into his room and lay on his bed and called the Radio station and said "May i request a song?" Radio dude: "You may"  
B.B: "I'd like to request Because you lived"  
Radio Dude: "Done"  
As the song play B.b was crying and he song the lyrics :  
Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart It's the end of the world in my mind Then your voice pulls me back Like a wake-up call

I've been looking for the answer somewhere I couldn't see that it was right there But now i know, what i didn't know

chorus:  
Because you lived and breathed Because you made me believe in myself When nobody else would help Because you lived girl my world.  
Had twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright i survived, I'm alive again 'Because of you, made it through every storm What is life? What's the use?  
If your killing time

I'm so glad i found an angel someone who.  
was there when all my hopes fell I wanna fly looking in her eyes

Repeat chorus

Because you lived...I lived

Because you lived, there was a reason why I carry on when i lost a fight I want to give what you've given me always...

repeat chorus

Because you lived and breathed Because you made me believe in myslef When nobody else would help Because you lived girl my world.  
Had everything i need to survive Because you lived...i live...i live.

AS B.B heard the end of the song he looked at his room and saw Raven standing there and she said "Because i am gone it doesn't mean you have to be sad"  
The next never came and B.b simply died along with the rest of the world... Raven: "And thats all there was and there was no more me, or the teen titans i hate to say it but it will be like this Until the end of days which might never come because of this..."Even though B.b is dead he will always love Raven although he never showed it. 


End file.
